


Library Tales

by StarPrincess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lemon, Library, Lime, Oral Sex, PWP, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarPrincess/pseuds/StarPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at the library has its perks. The biggest one so far being a fateful encounter with Erwin Smith. A series of Erwinxreader drabbles and lemons, along with some ErwinxreaderxLevi threesomes.</p><p>Modern  AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Checking in

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3. I'm just getting back into writing and testing out the waters a bit. Hope you enjoy the story!

After a long grueling week of exams, you were thankful for your quiet shift at the library. Most of the university students were already finished their finals and about to enter summer break. No one had visited the front desk for an hour and as a result, you found yourself with your head resting on your arm, your eyes looking far away as you thought about your plans for dinner. The lack of activity was boring but you hoped that it would stay that way since you agreed to work here during the summer. An air conditioned space, being paid to read at the front desk with the occasional need to help a patron - what could be better?

A sudden voice broke your sluggish thoughts.

"Excuse me?" 

It was one of your frequent patrons though he had rarely ever spoken to you in the past while you checked out his books. He was handsome for sure - there were times when you were definitely tempted to run your fingers and muss his immaculate blond hair and more than once, you stared at his blue eyes for longer than normal, trying to figure out the exact colour to describe that icy clear hue. You even knew his name - Erwin Smith - as written on his student card but you never really bothered to talk to him.

He seemed way out of your league anyway, a graduate student no less, judging from his loan period. You figured that conversation was the last thing on anyone's mind when they came to the front desk at a library, carrying a ton of books, stressed out of their minds and extremely sleep deprived. Other than a nod or a thank you, you hadn't spoken to him once.

Until now.

"May I help you?" you ask, trying to sound as if you weren't just daydreaming a second ago.

A sheepish look made its way on Erwin's face. "This is kind of embarrassing but I think I've lost a book."

You giggled slightly as a faint dusting of pink spread on Erwin's features. "Sorry, I just thought it was uncharacteristic of you. I've checked out books for you so many times and I don't think I've ever seen any late fines on your account."

"Trust me, this isn't normal."

Normally, your patrons be too ashamed of their misdemeanor to maintain eye contact with you but you noticed that Erwin was looking intently at you. You couldn’t help but blush when his blue orbs met yours.

"I could write up a search order if you want," you suggested. "If you think you've returned it already, we can look for it in case it didn't get checked in by accident."

He shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I straight out lost it. I recently moved apartments and I guess it got lost in the shuffle."

“I’m sorry to hear that,” you said, as you took his library card and scanned the barcode. Only a single book appeared in his list of checked-out materials. “Norwegian Wood?” Erwin nodded in reply.

A slight pang went through your chest when you read the title.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked, seeing the look on your face. His voice laced with concern.

“I loved that copy of the book,” you told him. “Some lit major or something scribbled some notes in the margins, which were fun to read.”

Erwin gave a dazzling smile. Despite yourself, you could feel the sting of losing one of your favourite books subside. But only just a little bit.

“I actually borrowed it because I saw you reading it at the desk a couple times,” he admitted. “It looked interesting and my roommate even read it when I was finished too.”

“I feel as if I started something,” you said. There was an awkward pause as the two of you tried to figure out what else to say amidst your embarrassment.

He held out his hand. “Erwin Smith.” 

“F/N L/N.” 

“I’m sorry to have ended an up and coming trend,” offered Erwin. “Though I’d like to start the process so the library can get a new copy. It won’t have notes in the margins but at least other people can enjoy the story.”

He was so sincere that you couldn’t help but feel a little bad for him. Losing books was expensive and although you were just the messenger, you weren’t sure if Erwin was going to be as friendly with you once you told him what this was going to cost him.

“The book is listed as having a $20 value and we also charge an administrative fee of $40. So… you owe $60 in total.”

“Ouch… note to self, never do this again.” He pulled out his credit card, accepting his punishment with a brave face.

“Yes, please don’t lose any more library books. Or at least the ones I’m reading,” you quipped.

“I’m not sure about that,” he began, “especially if it means I get to talk to the cute girl at the desk.”

You hoped that no one else came by as you could feel your face turning into a tomato. Somehow, on the other side of the desk, Erwin seemed to be enjoying the spectacle. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find some way to prevent this from happening again,” you said confidently, trying to regain your composure. You had processed his payment and handed back his credit card and receipt. In return, Erwin handed you his phone. You held it, slightly confused for a moment.

“How about we go for coffee then?” he asked. “You can give me all your tips on how not to lose books.”

You stayed silent, not trusting your voice to come out with coherent words but you entered your phone number into his address book.

“Sure, call me sometime,” you said as you handed it back to him. You hoped that your voice didn’t quiver when you spoke. 

“I look forward to seeing you again.” With a confident smile and a small wave, Erwin left, leaving you to calm down as you tried to focus on your job for the rest of the shift. 

It was going to be the start of a pretty awesome summer.


	2. In Transit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few lime-y moments here and there but be patient. The lemon is coming in the next chapter.

You and Erwin were sitting in the quad near the library, simply enjoying the peaceful summer day. It had been a month since the two of you had that fateful conversation at the library and although you hadn’t had The Talk to confirm your relationship status yet, you were pretty sure it was going to happen eventually. With good results. Hopefully.

Your first date was a simple coffee and chat. You found out that he was a second year law student who enjoyed the quaint, cozy mood of your library. Calm, cool and unbelievably smart, you had a great conversation on the book that he had lost. An hour into the date, you figured he wasn’t a psychopath and decided that you would say yes if he asked you on another date.

On your second date, you stumbled upon your mutual love for the Harry Potter series. 

“What house do you think you’d be in?” you asked.

“Slytherin,” he answered, without any hesitation. The answer took you by surprise. You assumed he would’ve said something like Ravenclaw, considering he was doing a law degree and wanted to be a judge. Your school’s acceptance rate wasn’t exactly something to sneeze at either. Erwin chuckled at your surprised face. “Slytherins aren’t all bad, you know.” 

“Well, I suppose they were portrayed pretty unfairly. And Snape was a Slytherin.” 

“True,” he began, “but I’d say that ambition’s not a bad thing and neither is cunning and resourcefulness when life presents you with a difficult situation that you need to solve.”

“Which is pretty much all the time," you added.

“Precisely.”

The two of you shared a conspiratorial smile and you felt a strange flutter in your stomach. Although Erwin seemed like a straight-forward, straight-laced sort of guy, he never failed to surprise you. You enjoyed being with him. There was something soothing about his quiet confidence and he also had a benign dark streak in his personality that kind of turned you on. You recalled a recent date where you went over to his apartment. His roommate opened the door. Giving you a once-over, the dark-haired man stated in a flat voice:

“You must be the brat Erwin’s dating.”

Before you could form a retort, a warning voice from the apartment. “Levi,” said Erwin. “I’d appreciate it if you don’t call [F/N] a brat.” 

Levi simply grunted and stepped aside to let you. You felt two arms wrap around you as Erwin laid a kiss on your forehead. The grumpy roommate rolled his eyes and put a set of keys in his pockets.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Keep the furniture clean, you lovebirds.”

You blushed. You did come over to watch movies but everyone knew where that led. Surely enough, midway through your film, you could feel Erwin’s thumb drawing circles on your waist as you were snuggled to his side on the couch. His eyes were on the screen but you could tell that he was barely paying attention to the movie. Gingerly you rose up slightly to lay a small kiss on his jaw. Erwin responded by capturing your lips. You could feel his tongue begging for entrance your mouths were entwined in a heated dance. 

Suddenly, he pushed you back on the couch and renewed his kisses with a deeper fervour. You were about to wrap your arms around his neck when a feral look came upon his eyes and he held your wrists down above your head as he began to nip at the skin around your collarbone. He had your arm in an awkward position and you were trying to shift it to a more comfortable spot but his grip was tight and you could only struggle against his strong hold. When a sharp nip came at the spot between your neck and jaw, you moaned only to have it come out as a whimper. 

Erwin stopped abruptly and the pressure on your wrists disappeared. He rubbed his eyes with one of his hands. “Sorry, I’ve gone too far. I got carried away. Did I hurt you?” 

You shook your head and tried to regain your breath and composure but all the while, you were too shy to admit that you enjoyed it. Later on in the evening, you and Erwin did make love but he was aggravatingly gentle. It felt good but you wanted some of the forcefulness from that moment. Perhaps he wasn’t comfortable enough with you though you hoped you could get to that stage at some point. More importantly, you’d wish that he would just ask if you could be his girlfriend.

For now, you had to be satisfied with spending time with him right before your shift at the library.

“Are you closing tonight?” he asked. You nodded. “When is closing time?”

“Eleven. I should be done by eleven thirty.” 

“I didn’t realize that closing shifts ended that late.” 

“Don’t worry about it. You’re busy enough with your job and I’m not too worried about going home late at night. It’s pretty safe,” you assured him.

“I don’t have work today so I’ll pick you up afterwards. I’ll wait for you at the entrance.” 

With a few sweet kisses, you hurried along to your shift, your face frozen in a smile at the prospect of seeing Erwin afterwards.

It was another quiet evening and other than a bit of shelving, there was not much else to do but to read while you manned the front desk. Near the end of your shift, a familiar face appeared.

“[F/N]! I didn’t realize you worked here!” 

That excited voice could only belong to one person - your ex, Eren. You had broken up amicably years ago and you lost touch when he went on a year-long exchange. Personally, you had breathed a sigh of relief when the two of you ended your relationship. Eren had a passionate personality, but he also had a lot of pent up anger and issues that he had to deal with on his own. He was the type of person who created drama for himself and the people around him. It was always exciting being around Eren, though that wasn’t always a good thing.

“You seem like you’re doing good,” he noted. “It’s been awhile since we talked. We didn’t have a chance to catch up when I got back from my exchange.”

You nodded awkwardly. A sudden sense of relief came when your co-worker came back from shelving books. A look at the clock revealed that it was almost closing time for the library.

“I guess you’re busy,” said Eren. “But listen, I have something I want to ask you. Meet me out front when you’re done? I’ll wait for you.” Without hearing your reply, he ran out, leaving you exasperated as you started the closing procedures.

There was only one person waiting at the entrance when you got off from your shift. It was dark and as you got closer, you saw Eren’s familiar dark mop of hair and green eyes. You sighed. Going up to him, you prepared yourself for what he had to say.

“F/N!” Eren exclaimed. “Uhhh… I hope work went ok.”

You nodded, not sure what to say to him. In the past, Eren could be a sweet, loving and carefree spirit when he was at his best. You really liked his wide-eyed idealism and his determination - there were so many stories of the times he would go at great lengths to get you a special present or organize a special occasion. But there were also a lot of times when he would say things he didn’t mean because he was angry or get jealous or yell at you when something went wrong during his bad moods. Eren had a rough childhood and his young adult years were angsty - or more angsty than most. When you broke up, both of you felt like it was the right thing to do.   
Back then, Eren definitely wasn’t ready for a relationship and despite the romantic in you, you wanted something more calm and stable. Maybe that was why you enjoyed being with Erwin so much. Despite feeling an utmost sense of peace around him, he always had a way to excite you. 

“I was an idiot and kinda immature and I want to apologize for all the drama that I caused,” said Eren, rubbing his hair nervously. “But I’ve changed. And I think I still have fee-” 

A sudden figure approach you and you felt a familiar arm wrap itself around your shoulders. “Hi, did I miss anything exciting?” asked Erwin. Eren’s eyes darted quickly between you and the tall blonde, his voice lost as he was too stunned to speak.

“Did you have any business with my girlfriend?” Erwin demanded.

“I didn’t mean to, I mean - I didn’t realize,” stuttered Eren. “Sorry, I’ll leave. See you around, [F/N].”

You sighed in relief and looked up at Erwin who had a serious expression on his face. He didn’t seem angry but you could see the tension in his shoulders. You engulfed him into a hug, your face burrowing in his chest, inhaling his comforting smell.

“Anyone I should be concerned about?” he asked, his thick blond brows furrowed in concern. 

You shook your head. “He’s an ex. Not one I’d ever want to get back together with.”

His larger hand wrapped around yours and he began walking you towards your apartment. An awkward silence ensued. You wondered if you said anything to alarm him.

“Good Slytherin cunning back there,” you joked, hoping to break the silence.

“I didn’t do anything particularly cunning back there” he replied. “How was I cunning?”

Cheeks aflame, you tried to explain everything tactfully, only for everything to come out in a blubber of words that didn’t make much sense. Erwin listened patiently with a slight furrow in his brow though at the end of your rambling, he asked:

. “Wait, am I not your boyfriend?”

“Well… you never asked…” you replied sheepishly. You smiled as you saw Erwin’s cheeks turn a faint shade of pink in the dim light of the streetlamps. 

“I suppose I never asked you formally but we can solve that now. [F/N] will you be - “

Excited, you pulled him down by his collar and kissed him hard before he could finish his question. “Take that as a yes.” For once, you wanted to be the one to surprise him. He took your cheek and brought you back up for another kiss and another until you had to stop for air.

“And I’m not a delicate flower, you know. You don’t have to hold back when we have sex.”

Erwin pulled you close by the waist and whispered in your ear, “Trust me, I won’t next time.”

A delightful shiver went down your spine. No matter what you did, he was always going to surprise you.


	3. Hot Librarian Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Lemon up ahead! I'm not sure how it happened but some light Daddy kink got added into the mix.
> 
> I didn't really have a plot in mind when I wrote this, I just wanted to play around with capturing snapshots between Reader and Erwin. I'm not sure if there will be more chapters. I'm considering adding a few more lemons but we'll see. Let me know if you'd be interested!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the people who left the really nice comments and kudos! It really made my day. And now, all that's left to say is... enjoy!

You ran into Erwin’s apartment just before the rain started. The two of you were supposed to go to a festival near the lakefront today but with the sudden downpour, you decided to stay in and have a quiet afternoon. Erwin was in the kitchen, making some hot chocolate while you were in his room, browsing through Netflix on his laptop, looking for a movie to watch.

You were waiting for a page to load when something caught your eye. You put down the laptop to peer at the selection of books on Erwin’s bookshelf, his entire collection meticulously organized by the author’s last name. In the “H” section, you noticed a single volume by Haruki Murakami, its paperback spine bent at several places. Picking the familiar book off the shelf, you opened it to a page, only to see the random musings of some unknown author scribbled in the margins. Taking in its familiar feeling in your hands, you burrowed yourself in Erwin’s bed and began reading, with a satisfied feeling as if you’ve met up with an old friend.

“So you didn’t actually lose this,” you said as you held up the book when Erwin walked into the room.

Only a slight pink appeared on his face but you knew very well that he knew he was caught. Erwin laid the mugs of chocolate on his bedside table sat beside you on the bed. He laid his head on your lap.

“I thought it was weird,” you mused, playing with his blond locks. “You’re definitely too responsible to ever do something like lose something that didn’t belong to you.”

He grabbed your hand and laced his fingers with yours. “Funny story… I borrowed the book and I figured that if I liked it, I’d find an excuse to talk to the cute girl working at the library.” You couldn’t help but smile at his comment.

“You could have just talked to me, you know.”

“I never saw you having conversations with people at the desk.”

“True, but you spent sixty bucks on a book you could get off the internet for four.”

“Worth it.”

You giggled and bent down to give him a peck on the lips.

“[Y/N], what did you think of me when you first met me?”

“I thought you were pretty handsome. We didn’t interact that much so I didn’t think much else. You?”

“I thought you were pretty cute and I was always curious about what you were reading. You always some interesting volume with you. I kind of wished I could have been reading with you behind the desk.”

“You had sexy librarian fantasies, didn’t you?” you mused.

“Well, we did establish that I am a Slytherin with a mild distaste for the rules. So… ravaging you at the front desk during the after hours definitely fits that description.”

The mental image in your head made your knees go a little weak. So far, sex with Erwin was still pretty vanilla, though you found yourself calling him Daddy from time to time. This was the first time he had ever told you about his fantasies. You decided to have some fun.

“This isn’t the front desk but it is your work space,” you teased as you sat on Erwin’s desk. “Maybe you should show me what you want to do to me at the library.”

Erwin didn’t need much encouragement as he walked directly towards you and laced his fingers in your hair, pulling your lips towards his. His mouth was hot and needy and his desire sparked a similar feeling in the heat between your legs. You could feel his other hand running up your calf and resting on your thigh, his thumb drawing circles on the sensitive flesh. You wanted more of him and he answered your impatient moans by sliding a finger against the wet cloth of your panties.

You thought he would go further but to your surprise, he untangled his hand from your hair and lifted you up from the desk slightly, using his other hand reach underneath your skirt and slide your panties down to your ankles. Meticulously, he began working on the buttons of your shirt, only undoing the first four, leaving your shoulder and bra exposed.

Erwin attacked your neck and chest with little nips and kisses, all the while sliding your bra straps from your shoulders. Pulling your bra down, he revealed your breasts to the cool air of his room, which were aching for attention. His lips moved downwards and you felt his tongue swirl around your nipple while he slid a finger to rub the sensitive bud between your legs. You mewled in delight as you grinded your aching core against his finger.

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you, kitten?”

This was the darkness that you craved when you had sex with Erwin. You loved how the normally composed man became so dominant, spouting out dirty talk as he lost more and more control as he drove into you. You whimpered slightly when his mouth left your nipple and his fingers stopped.

“Don’t worry, Daddy will take care of you. Fondle yourself if your breasts feel lonely.”

Your hands began tweaking at your nipples, trying to regain the pleasure that you had just lost. Your entire body froze for a moment as Erwin pulled your skirt up towards your hips and spread your legs open. You saw his head dip in between your legs and you let out a huge moan as his tongue began working on your clitoris. Your fingers gave up on your breasts and tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer, desperately trying to increase the sensation that ran throughout your body. You moaned loudly when you felt two fingers enter you as he increased the pressure on your clit, sucking on your sensitive bud. Your grip on his head tightened when you felt a sharp jolt of pleasure that made your mind go blank, leaving your limbs feeling weak.

“Oh Daddy,” you moaned as you loosened your grip in his hair. Erwin got up and pulled you into an embrace, laying a kiss on your forehead. Still feeling weak, you grazed your hand against the bulge in his pants. Not letting go, Erwin simply stood there as you continued petting his hardened cock through his pants. Finally getting impatient, you unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out of his boxers. Your hands grazed his shaft and you heard his breath hitch when your fingers reached the head. You tried stroking the hardened rod but his hand grabbed onto your wrist and pulled it away. You were about to lower your head to tease his member with your mouth but his fingers lifted your head and he kissed you on the lips.

“That’s enough, kitten,” he ordered. “Now help Daddy with this.”

He pulled a condom out of his drawer and your fingers struggled with the packaging. Still feeling shaky from your last orgasm, your hands shook as you tried to slide the sheath onto his penis.

“Need help, kitten?” Erwin asked.

“Yes, Daddy.” You felt his warm fingers guide yours as you slid the condom down his thick shaft. His hands guided yours up and down his cock a few times before he let you go. He usually let you slide the condom on with your mouth or you usually sucked his cock after he ate your pussy. You looked into his orbs and saw a strict look in his eyes. He wanted to be in control and he wasn't going to be at your mercy with your mouth on his sensitive penis. You felt yourself get wetter at the thought. Both of you were aching to feel each other. Erwin put his cock at your entrance and teased it up and down your pussy.

“Tell me what you want, kitten,” he ordered.

“I need you inside me,” you begged. You looked into Erwin’s piercing blue eyes and saw that it wasn’t enough. He was hungry and he wanted more. You tried again. “Please, Daddy, I want your cock inside me. I want you to pound me like a little slut. I need -”

You gasped contently when you felt him fill you up inside. Usually, Erwin started out gentle but this time, you could feel his lust, rough frantic and needy, as he thrust into you hard on the desk, both of you still half-clothed. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, holding onto him tightly and you could feel his hot breath on your ear.

“You were trying to tease me, weren’t you, kitten?” he whispered into your ear. “Tell me what you wanted to do.”

“I - I was trying to put you in my mouth,” you cried, your words coming out slowly as pleasure engulfed your senses. “I wanted to taste your cock.”

“I’ll let you do that, kitten, but only when I say you can,” he growled as he thrust into you roughly. “Understood?"

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I don’t think you understand, kitten. I think you need a punishment so you don’t do that again.” You moaned as he increased his pace. “Answer me!” he demanded. “Do you need to be punished?”

“Oh yes, Daddy, punish me!” Erwin stopped his ministrations and you nearly cried in impatience as you felt his length slide out of you. “No, no...” you whimpered. Erwin held your waist and turned you over on the desk. A slight shiver went down your spine when you felt your nipples make contact with the cool wood of his desk.

“You need to be punished, kitten,” said Erwin darkly. “You need to understand who’s in control.”

“Yes, Daddy, please!” you begged. You cried out when you felt his penis fill you up again. Erwin was huge but he felt even bigger from behind as he pounded hard and fast into your wet hole, giving your ass a few hard smacks between thrusts. The first few smacks stung but you love the mix of pleasure and pain that he gave you. You could feel your vision go white as his thrusts brought you closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy.

“I’ll ask you once and once only. Who's. The. Master?” Every word was punctuated by a hard thrust and the erotic sound of his balls slapping against you.

“You are, Daddy” you moaned. In your pleasure-filled haze, you looked behind you to see Erwin smirk at your answer. The feeling of being dominated like this sent your lust into overdrive.

“Good girl,” said Erwin. “You deserve a reward.” Erwin slid his fingers onto your clit and drove into you with a new vigour, faster and harder than before. You were going to be sore tomorrow but you couldn’t think of anything at the moment other than the hot pleasure from his fingers and his cock ramming into you. “I’m so close, kitten,” he uttered, slamming into you so hard that the table was hitting the wall behind it. You cried out as a blinding wave of euphoria swept through your body and you felt Erwin twitch inside you. Sweating and exhausted, you both laid on a heap on the desk for a few minutes before either of you dared to move. Erwin was spent but your body was still rippling with pleasure. It was the hottest orgasm you ever had so far.

After a short rest, you felt Erwin pick you up and take off your damp clothing. Carefully putting your garments on a chair, he scooped you up in his arms and laid you gently onto his bed. Still recovering, you laid there as you watched him take his clothes off. When he was finished, he crawled in beside you and put his hand on your cheek.

“You alright?” he asked. You smiled and nodded gently. Your brain was still too fuzzy to speak. He laid a protective arm over you and pulled you closer. “I got a little rough there. We didn’t even have a safe word if things got out of hand.”

You snuggled into Erwin’s chest. “We can do that for next time,” you said softly. “Though, I would’ve stopped you if you did something I didn’t like.”

The two of you shared a tender kiss. Warm and content, you were ready to take a nap to the sound of rain outside. You spotted the copy of ‘Norwegian Wood’ near his pillow.

“You know, if you return the book, you might be able to get a refund on all of those fines,” you said.

“Nah, I think I’ll keep it,” he replied and pulled you tightly against him.

Soon afterward, he dozed off. You laid a small kiss on his cheek and reached for the book. Looking at its frayed cover, you whispered a thank you and hoped that it would bring you more happy moments with Erwin.


	4. Study Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lemon though it came out surprisingly sweet. Not sure what the next chapter will look like. There may or may not a lemon there though hopefully you'll enjoy either option. Thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Seeing the kudos and comments really make my day!

The clacking sounds of a keyboard was usually background noise in your daily life but today, it felt especially irritating. Your shift at the library today was full of difficult patrons with diva attitudes and one even yelled at you for telling them that they had fines. In addition to all of this, Erwin, your regular beacon of comfort, had been busy at work. So much so that he had resorted to bringing some work to your apartment to spend time with you. Most of the hours were spent in silence with Erwin hunched over the computer with the occasional cuddle if he finished his projects. You pouted as you watched Erwin’s face as he read some emails off his work phone.

Suddenly, he turned to you. You were laying on your bed with your back to him out of frustration. “[F/N], where do you keep your phone charger?” 

“Second drawer on your right.” You heard the drawer slide open and the sounds of Erwin rummaging through your things. A familiar sound of cardboard broke you out of your sulking mood.

“Wait!” you exclaimed, finally turning towards your boyfriend. The lid of the shoe box was in his hand and he had an incredulous look on his face. He found your stash. 

“My, what do we have here?” he mused, holding up one of your toys. You grabbed the blue dildo out of his hand and took the box with you onto the bed. You were too cranky with him and his work to entertain the glimmer in his eye at the moment. You buried yourself underneath the covers and sulked. You heard Erwin sigh.

“[Y/N]?” he inquired. “I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you. I’ll be done soon.” Somehow, his apology just made you even angrier, especially since you felt like you were acting like a child compared to him. You were out for revenge. Your ignored the gentle pat on the blanket as you heard Erwin shuffle back to the desk, followed by the clacking of his laptop keys.

Underneath the covers, you closed your eyes and thought back to the time when Erwin fucked you hard on his desk. Happy thoughts. And they got you especially hot. You decided to strip down to your bra and panties. 

“You okay there, sweetheart?” Erwin inquired after seeing squirming motions from underneath the blankets. You stayed silent, deciding not to reply. “I’ll be done in five minutes, I swear,” he continued. An unseen smirk formed on your face - it was all coming together. You decided to close your eyes and warm yourself up. As promised, five minutes later, the clacking sounds from the keyboard stopped and you felt a weight on the bed.

Your head emerging from the covers, you glared at Erwin. “No,” you stated with a pout. 

“I’m sorry that I haven’t had the time to spend with you this week. It’s been crazy at work,” he said earnestly. He ran his fingers through your hair and kissed you on the forehead. Grabbing his head, you pulled him in for a rough and heated kiss. Your tongues melded and you could tell that he wanted more but you pushed him away. 

“Go sit back down where you were,” you ordered. Confused, Erwin backed up back to your desk chair. You pulled the rest of the covers off and you saw your boyfriend lick his lips as your naked body emerged from the blankets.

“Need help with anything?” he asked.

“No,” you rejected flatly. Your hands rose up to your chest and softly began to pet the mounds of your breasts, gently working your way up to your nipples. You heard Erwin take a sharp intake of air. When you looked towards him, you saw his icy blue eyes staring intently at you, the outline of his member starting to show through his pants. “Take off your shirt,” you demanded. He took off his t-shirt, revealing his toned chest and stomach. 

“Anything else?” he asked, his eyes following your hand’s descent to your nether regions.

“Not yet,” you replied airily as your fingers began circling your sensitive bud. You moaned gently and you saw Erwin squirm in his seat. You felt yourself get wet just watching his reactions. You could feel a burn of need forming inside of you. You sat up and opened your box of toys. 

“You have quite the selection there,” said Erwin on the edge of his seat. He looked like he was about to spring from it any moment to take you but he was surprisingly obedient and remained in the chair.

“They have different purposes,” you replied. “I usually use this one to warm me up. It makes me cum pretty quickly.” You held up your rabbit vibrator and swept your hand up and down the shaft as you applied lube to your toy. You laid on your back and brought the tip close to your entrance. You slid the toy up and down your slit. “Do you want to see this inside me?” you asked. He nodded as you noticed his hand sliding up and down the fabric of his pants. “Take those pants off,” you ordered. He complied immediately as if his pants were poison. He was about to take his boxers off when you stopped him. “I didn’t say you could take those off,” you snapped, “now sit back down and put your hands against the chair.”

“[F/N]...” he moaned but he obeyed. You ignored his begging and plunged the toy into your wet hole. You slid the silicone shaft up and down your walls a few times and positioned the rabbit ears slightly below the clitoris and turned the vibrator on. The toy was effective and you liked to start out slow. You took deep breaths as pleasure began to course through your veins. 

“Touch yourself,” you gasped as you brought the ears closer to your clit. Erwin took off his boxers, revealing a fully erect penis. When he sat back down, his fingers had engulfed the head of his shaft and you watched with relish as he slid his hand up and down. “Do I do that?” you cooed.

“You know you did, you sexy kitten,” he groaned. “You should bring your toys over sometime. I’d love to use them on you.” 

You cried out as you increased the vibrating setting on the rabbit. Sliding the ears onto your sweet spot, you screamed as the vibrations brought you to a hard climax. You took a few deep breaths but you could feel your need growing. The rabbit was good for a quickie but the shaft was not nearly thick or long enough to satisfy you. You brought out the blue dildo that Erwin had held earlier.

“Come closer,” you told Erwin, beckoning with your hand. Erwin slid his chair forward, his hand never leaving his cock. “I’ll need you to help me.” You gave him the dildo and had him hold it out. “You’re not allowed to move, got that?” He nodded, unsure of what you were going to do. “Good boy.” You gave him a peck on the lips and fluttered away even though you could sense that he wanted more. You got on your hands and knees and turned away from him. Looking behind you, Erwin was staring at the wet slit in front of him. “Lower it a bit, darling,” you ordered. Erwin positioned the dildo close to your sopping wet hole. You crawled backwards and felt the toy slide into you, its thickness making you moan in pleasure. “Tip it up slightly,” you instructed as your slid faster against the shaft, the tip of the toy hitting the right spot within your walls.

“You’re driving me crazy, [F/N].” You could hear the slapping noises from his activities grow faster and you decided to match his speed as you slid back and forth on your toy. “You’re so sexy, kitten,” he moaned. “I feel like I’m learning all sorts of things about you today. Like how you’re such a dirty girl, you even have a butt plug in that box.” 

“I use it occasionally when I’m in the mood. It makes everything feel more intense.”

“Are you now?”

“Yes,” you replied. You pulled away from the toy and found the plug in the box. Crawling to the edge of your bed, you wrapped your arms around Erwin and kissed him. He held you tight but you knew that you weren’t done playing with him. “Want to put it inside me?” you whispered in his ear, your hand furtively slipping the small plug into his. He had barely any time to nod when you crawled back on the bed so that your ass was in front of his face. Erwin applied lube to the plug and your hole and slowly slipped it in.

“Tell me if it hurts, kitten,” he said softly. You moaned as you reached back to touch his arm, beckoning him to push it in further. Once it was inside, you felt the softness of your dildo at your entrance. Looking back, you saw that Erwin was holding it out once more, his eyes begging you to resume the show. You moaned loudly when you slipped backwards onto the shaft. He seemed to have remembered the angle you liked too. You could feel Erwin’s eyes all around your body as you slammed backwards onto the toy, feeling his hands at the end of the shaft when the dildo was fully inside you. You could feel the pleasure building with every thrust and finally, you came in a sweaty heap. Erwin pulled the toy out of you as you lay on the bed. A quick glance revealed that he was still hard.

You reached your arms out toward him, and Erwin came onto the bed beside you.

“Feeling good, kitten?” 

You put your hand on his cheek. “You were such a good boy, I think you deserve a reward.” Erwin’s lips devoured yours as he crawled over you. “I’m a little sore, so be gentle, Daddy.” Erwin ran his hands gingerly up and down your body, following them with small kisses. It felt like his way of making it up to you for ignoring you all week. In truth, you had gotten over it a long time ago. You knew that your boyfriend was a busy man but he loved you just the same. You couldn’t help but feel complete when his cock entered you, bringing a new wave of pleasure that was intensified by the plug in your other hole. As requested, Erwin’s thrusts were gentle as he tenderly made love to you. It felt like the two of you were floating in a cloud of pleasure for hours when you suddenly wrapped your legs around his waist, feeling his pace quicken. 

“Cum with me, [F/N],” he whispered. 

You gripped him harder as the thrusts became more frequent. “Daddy, Daddy, Erwin…” The world went into a deep haze as the two of you held onto each other tightly. You felt your limbs go weak as your boyfriend rolled off of you and pulled you in for a cuddle.

“[F/N]?” Erwin asked before sleep came to claim you both. “There’s a long weekend coming up. Let’s go somewhere quiet. Just the two of us.”

“Yes, please.”

“And bring your toys.” You giggled.

Giving him one last kiss, the two of you slept happily in each other’s arms.


	5. Sweet Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lemon this chapter, just a touch of sweetness instead.

The cottage was the perfect way to spend the long weekend with Erwin. A long ways in the middle of nowhere, the lakeside cabin was a fortress of peace and quiet, and without cell phone reception, the alone time with your handsome boyfriend was uninterrupted by the buzzing of his work phone. At the moment, the two of you were splayed out on the deck, which was covered by blankets and pillows as you were hoping to catch the meteor shower tonight. After watching the sun set, Erwin had laid down on your lap for a quick nap and you decided to put your book down as the light began to fade. 

It had been three months since you got together and you loved every moment of it. You gazed at his sleeping face and smiled fondly at every memory. The way his immaculate blond hair was mussed in the morning. The hungry gaze of his icy blue eyes when you made him lose control. How you would kiss his nose if he accidentally bumped it against your face in his fervent kisses. His soft lips that would tell you all sorts of interesting stories like a never-ending book. The sharp jawline that you loved laying kisses on. His arms that made you feel so safe when he held you in them. 

Gently taking Erwin’s head off you lap and onto a pillow, you decided to snuggle with him. In his sleep, you felt Erwin lay a protective arm on your waist. 

“[F/N], wake up,” said Erwin gently. Blearily, you rubbed your eyes as Erwin picked you up from the blankets and held you against him. “Look, the meteor shower started.” 

Right above you, a small dot of light shot from one end of the sky to the other. Closing your eyes, you wished for more moments like these with Erwin. Somehow, in this crazy world, you couldn’t help but feel that you were meant to be on this deck by a gorgeous lake, sitting with this man who happened to be a handsome patron from the library. You saw him gazing at you.

“What did you wish for?” you asked.

“Nothing,” he replied, “I have everything that I want with me right now.” 

He brought your face close and your lips met, each gentle kiss expressing your affection for each other. When you broke for air, he leaned his forehead against yours and looked straight into your eyes.

“I love you, [F/N]” he said.

“I love you too.”

Erwin held you close for another round of sweet kisses. Both of you were too engrossed in each other to notice the flurry of stars falling around you.

You had no clue how much time had elapsed but you didn’t break apart until you felt a slight chill creep into your blankets. “It’s getting cold,” you said.

“You should get inside and get to bed soon,” replied Erwin, “I’ll collect all the stuff and bring it back in.” You kissed him on the cheek and quickly ran back into the cottage with a sneaky smile that would not come off.

Erwin decided to slowly take the blankets off the deck, taking his time to relish the beautiful sky. Suddenly, he heard your voice from the house.

“Erwin, hurry up! I’m cold,” you cooed. A look of confusion came upon his face. The cottage should have been warm, especially if you were in bed. The blankets and pillows on the deck were spares from the closet. Turning around with all the blankets in his arms, he saw a trail going up to the cottage. Your shorts. Your shirt. Your panties. Your bra. No wonder you were cold. 

Picking up your clothing off the ground, he hurried back into the dark cottage. It was going to be a fantastic night.


	6. Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon up ahead again!

You breathed in deeply and relaxed against Erwin as you felt his arms wrap around your naked body.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently. There was no kink play tonight, no toys, just the two of you trying to relax into your new sexual experience.

It all began when Erwin began teasing you with your butt plug during sex. He loved how loud you became when he fucked you with the plug in your ass. After a particularly intense session that left you limp in his arms, you stopped him just as he was about to pull the plug out and lay you gently against him for a cuddle.

“It still feels good,” you moaned. You saw a familiar spark in his eye but he cuddled you against him gently, knowing you were completely spent.

“I knew you were sexy but I would’ve never guessed that you were into some butt activities,” he said. You blushed and buried your face into his chest from embarrassment. Unfortunately, Erwin knew you way too well at this point and coaxed you out of your shyness. “What brought on this interest? Most girls seem scared of anal sex.”

You mumbled your answer, hoping he’d let it go.

Erwin tenderly kissed you on the forehead. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, [F/N]. Just know that I’d never judge you for your kinks and fantasies.”

You buried your face back into his chest again. “I watch porn,” you blurted, your voice muffled. Erwin chuckled and ran his fingers through your hair.

“That’s you and me both. Though compared to porn, the sight of you playing with yourself gets me harder these days,” he said in a low seductive voice. “I wonder what sort of thing gets my kitten hot and wet for her toys.”

A knot of nervousness was forming in your stomach. You had never told anyone about this before. “I get really turned on… by double penetration videos,” you confessed. You avoided eye contact with Erwin, unsure of how he would react to the thought. Taking a small peek at Erwin’s face, you saw that familiar dark look in his eye the time he ravaged you on his desk.

“Does the thought of two cocks plowing into you turn you on?” he asked huskily.

Sensing his lust, you replied, “Yes, Daddy,” and looked him innocently in the eye.

“You’re going to need to take more than just a buttplug to handle two guys, kitten.”

You slid your fingers against his shaft, which was growing harder with each passing second. “Teach me how to take a cock in my ass. No one’s ever taught me how,” you cooed. You felt his member twitch against your hand.

“We’ll take it slow, princess. Daddy doesn’t want to hurt you.”

Slow and steady you did take it though you didn’t mind. You had a new stash of toys after going shopping with Erwin specifically to help prepare your other hole for his huge cock. After weeks of anal play and a lot of fun “training” with the new toys, you felt ready to let him ravage you.

“You are so Daddy AF sometimes, Erwin,” you teased, slightly annoyed. Your body was burning with need to feel him inside you. Erwin had spent the last hour teasing you all over with his mouth and your core was dripping wet, the fluids flowing down to your other hole.

“Now, kitten, don’t make me punish you.” He began putting generous amounts of lube on his cock and your hole, teasing the sensitive area around it as the cool liquid coated your back entrance.

“Maybe I want you to punish me,” you quipped childishly.

“[F/N],” he chided. “I just want to make you feel good, kitten.”

“I know.”

He sat against the headboard and held his arms out towards you. You crawled into his embrace and sat in his lap, rubbing yourself against his hardened cock.

“Stop if it hurts, alright?” He brushed his thumb against your cheek and you kissed him full on the lips. Taking his cock in your hand, you lowered yourself gently onto him. Riding him cowgirl style gave you all the control as Erwin put his hands on your waist. When most of his cock was engulfed by your tight hole, you leaned forward to hold him.

“You okay?” he asked. You nodded.

“I need time to get used to you,” you whispered. Your boyfriend was definitely longer and thicker than anything you've taken in your ass but the feeling wasn't unpleasant.

He ran his hands soothingly down your back as you lay your head on his shoulder. “Take your time,” he reassured.

“How are you feeling?” you asked, taking deep breaths.

Erwin nuzzled his cheek against yours. “Fantastic. You feel amaz-” His sentence was cut short with a moan as you began to move up and down slowly against his shaft. “You evil tease,” he said. Your eyes locked and you could feel a wonderful pleasure course through your nether regions.

Your fingers wandered down to your clit as you began to play with yourself. “Erwin, could you help me out a bit?” you asked as your thighs started to ache and your motions slowed from your fingering. Sliding his hands up to your breasts, Erwin began thrusting gently into you. “Harder,” you demanded, as the combination of your fingers and Erwin’s cock brought you closer to ecstasy. Deep within you, you could feel him hitting something that felt good. You sensed some reluctance on his part as his the pace of his thrusts didn’t change. He was holding back but by the look on his face, he didn’t want to.

“Daddy, I need more of your cock. Fuck me harder,” you whined.

You could feel the darkness stir within him as his hands squeezed your breasts a little harder. “What a filthy little kitten,” he intoned, his voice husky. “You were so sweet and innocent a moment ago.”

“It’s all your fault, Daddy,” you pouted. “It’s my first time doing anal, you know, and I feel so good.”

Erwin kissed you on the forehead. “Of course it would feel good. I trained you well. I would never hurt my precious princess.”

“I want you so bad, it hurts,” you pleaded.

Gently picking you up and laying you on your back, he said, “We need to fix that, don’t we?” He thrust harder into you and you savoured the sensations as you wrapped your arms around his back. You enjoyed the feeling of being filled by him and midway through, he brought out your bullet vibrator to put against your clit.

“I want to hear you scream, kitten,” he whispered into your ear. Turning the toy onto its highest setting, he thrust even harder into you as you screamed out in pleasure. Your mind was dizzy with all the stimulus running through your body. The toy and his dick were relentless, pleasuring you until you climaxed for what seemed like hours. By the time Erwin came, you were a blubbering mess of sweat and limp limbs as he pulled himself out of you.

Despite his exhaustion, Erwin lifted you out of bed and wrapped yourselves in a towel haphazardly to walk across the hall, hoping that Levi would not choose this inopportune moment to come back to the apartment. Setting you down gingerly in the shower, you lathered each other down and quickly ran naked back into Erwin’s room when you were bathed and dried. Completely spent, you cuddled on the bed, relishing the warmth of each other’s bodies.

In the darkness came Erwin’s tired voice. “F/N?”

“Mhm?”

“How would you feel if Levi joined in on the fun?”


	7. Hold Limit - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the chapter that people seem to be waiting for - the ErwinxreaderxLevi threesome. I started writing and realized that the chapter was super long so I decided to break it up into two parts. 
> 
> On another note, thank you so much for the kind comments. Mondays are a little more bearable knowing that there will be a new chapter up and there will be people reading it. It makes me super happy.

“Hey Levi! You’re just in time - we made tons of food!” you exclaimed as the quiet roommate opened the door just when you brought the salad over to the living room. It was dinner time and you and Erwin had decided to have cook at home date night. It was a pretty casual occasion and you didn’t mind the extra guest in your time with your boyfriend.

As a computer programmer very serious about his work, Levi had irregular hours at his fun tech company. The short man didn’t need much sleep and it wasn’t unusual for him to come in and out at odd hours in the early morning or at night after a long day in the office, doing work or at times, playing video games with his co-workers. It was rare for him to come home to eat with Erwin, though honestly, with Erwin’s work hours, it was rare for either men to be home at the same time.

The dark-haired man snapped took out his phone a picture of Erwin carrying a plate of food just as your boyfriend came out of the kitchen. “I never thought you’d be so domestic,” he quipped. Levi turned to you and said, “This guy couldn’t boil water to save his life in the past. I hope I don’t get food poisoning.”

“I’m not the one wearing aprons and handkerchiefs in my hair while scrubbing every surface in the house,” defended Erwin.

You tried to make peace between the two. “Well, you were supposed to be our guinea pig, Levi, but I guess you foiled our plans.” 

“Darn it!” said Erwin jokingly as he placed a kiss on your forehead. He turned to his friend. “Just eat with us, Levi.” 

The roommate simply shrugged and took the salad out of your hands to place on the living room table. Despite his grouchy aura, you had a feeling that Levi was a pretty nice person, even if he barely spoke to you. At the very least, he didn’t hate you… or at least you didn’t think he hated you. You handed Levi a plate of pasta and offered the tongs for the salad, which he accepted with thanks. 

The three of you were silent as you ate but Erwin decided to restart the conversation. “This feels like a rare occasion. I feel as if I haven’t seen you in forever, Levi,” he said.

“I usually come home pretty late. I never see you but I hear the you two all the time,” Levi replied. “You might want to try to keep it down at night. I’m not here most of the time so I don’t care but I can’t say the same for the neighbours.”

You blushed. Your cries were usually involuntary and your neighbours never really figured into your thoughts when you were in the midst of being pleasured. Erwin put a comforting hand on your back. “I don’t mind taking the blame for that,” he said. At this point, you weren’t sure if your face could go any redder than you were now.

“You know, I bet we can make [F/N] scream even louder,” said Erwin. You froze and nearly dropped your fork. 

Levi cocked an eyebrow. “We?”

“[F/N]’s interested in taking two cocks and I don’t mind trying it if it makes her happy,” your boyfriend replied. Feeling you tense, he took your hand in his and caressed it with his thumb.

Your face was a brighter than a tomato but you managed to mutter, “Just once in awhile if I like it… not all the time.” 

“Are you sure you two are okay with this?” demanded Levi incredulously.

You nodded vigorously with a nervous, “yes” while Erwin replied: “We’ve been friends since childhood and you’re the only one I’d trust with [F/N].”  
Looking right into your eyes, Levi smirked. “Yeah, I’d be into it.” 

The rest of dinner went by rather normally, though everyone in the room was waiting in anticipation for the events afterwards. Levi shooed the two of you away while he did the dishes, claiming that the blond man was inept at cleaning. Both of you were rather thankful as you relaxed in Erwin’s room.

“You seem tense, [F/N], said Erwin as he gently massaged your back. “You know that we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

You kissed him on the lips. “I’m okay. Just nervous.” 

Erwin held you tightly. “You’ll be safe with me, I promise.”

“I know.” 

He held out a towel and a bathrobe and suggested a shower to help relax your nerves, a suggestion you gladly followed. When you came back, you found both men in Erwin’s room, chatting amicably. Levi was sitting on the floor while Erwin was sitting in bed, a half-read book at his side. Erwin didn’t let the conversation drop when you entered the room and held out his arm to you. You went over and sat in your boyfriend’s lap as you listened in.

“Seriously though,” said Erwin, “you nearly got me into so much trouble back then.” Giving you a peck on the cheek, he turned to you and said, “We’re talking about how Levi was a little shit back in the day.”

Levi scoffed at the comment, “I knew you could get us out of trouble.” The dark-haired man pointed at his friend. “You should’ve seen him lying through his teeth with his perfect eyebrows and angelic face to cover for us. All the teachers fell for it, hook, line and sinker.” 

You giggled. “I can see that,” you said as you shifted on Erwin’s lap. You saw a hungry look in his eyes as the front of your robe creased slightly to reveal your cleavage. 

“All I’ll say is that I hope he didn’t talk you into this,” said Levi.

“He didn’t,” you declared, “this is my fantasy.” You felt the intensity of both men’s gazes rise as you straddled Erwin. Knowing that they both wanted you, you felt sexy and decided to grab the bull by the horns. “I want you to undress me, Daddy.”

“You’re in command tonight, kitten,” he replied. One of his arms snaked around your waist while the other went into your hair. After placing a heated kiss on your lips, he left a trail of kisses down your face and onto your neck. You felt him nip you slightly when he reached the crook of your neck, which made you moan. His fingers slowly undid the bow at the front of the bathroom and you felt his hands slide up your waist and engulf your breasts, squeezing them roughly. As this happened, you could feel Levi’s eyes on you, devouring the sight of your bare skin as it slowly revealed itself to him. As Erwin slowly slid the garment down your arms and onto the floor, you beckoned the other man onto the bed with a finger. 

“Are you going to make Levi feel welcome?” Erwin asked, a trace of amusement in his eyes.

“Does seducing another man turn you on?” you teased.

“The thought of you being the most desirable person in this room makes me hot. Because in the end, I get to keep you.” He brought his lips close to your ear. “It just reminds me that I have to make sure that you remember my touch at the end of the day.” 

You purred slightly at the thought. “I look forward to that.” With one last kiss and a look in his eyes, you crawled over to Levi, naked. 

“What happened to the shy little girl who could barely ask to be fucked by your boyfriend’s roommate?” asked the dark haired man.

“She got horny,” you replied, while your hands reached underneath his shirt to slide it off. Your eyes swept over Levi’s chiseled abs and you glanced behind you to look at Erwin’s. You were going to enjoy this. With your attention still on Erwin’s abs, you saw your boyfriend take off his pants and pull his hardened penis out of his boxers. You licked your lips as you saw his hand engulf his shaft and you decided that you wanted to give him a good show. 

You unbuttoned Levi’s pants and took off his boxers, leaving him just as naked as you were. Your hands petted his cock slowly, feeling the hardness of his flesh. 

“You know Levi, I don’t let just anyone fuck me. You’re going to have to please me first.” You swirled the tip of his cock around your clit. A low groan came out of his throat. You pushed him onto his back and attacked his lips with yours. Your tongues were locked into a dance, each fighting for dominance. Desirous of the upper hand, you broke the kiss and gave him a stern look, earning you a smirk. You were going to have the last laugh. You slid your body upwards so that your breasts were directly in front of his face. Taking the cue, Levi took one of your nipples in his mouth and his hand took care of the other. 

Compared to Erwin, Levi was more forceful with your body as he nibbled on your pert peak only to suck hard, earning a loud moan from you. His hands and mouth switched breasts and you felt a pleasurable jolt as Levi rolled the wet nipple around in his fingers, causing you to grind your wet core against him. All the while, you were watching Erwin watch you with piercing blue eyes as he stroked his dick, which was glistening with a drop of precum. Your eyes met and you motioned for him to get off the bed. 

You crawled so that you were facing the edge of the mattress and you positioned your core in front of Levi’s face. The roommate’s arms wrapped themselves around your legs and you felt his fingers tease your clit. Meanwhile, Erwin was standing in front of you with his cock erect. You beckoned him to come closer and you positioned his hands on your head. Knowing that you wanted him in control, he lowered your head onto his cock and slowly slid himself in and out of you. You moaned as you tasted his salty precum - a taste that you came to enjoy. You felt Erwin shudder a bit as the vibrations ran through his penis.

Below you, your hand felt for Levi’s cock. Feeling for his balls, you gently squeezed them, enjoying the feeling of the rounded flesh in your hands. You began pumping his shaft in hopes that he would use his tongue. You know that the more he pleasured you, the more Erwin would feel the vibrations when you moaned. You gasped when you felt Levi’s tongue slide up and down your pussy. The tip of his tongue probed the small nub of nerves and you felt a pleasant pressure on the sweet spot on your clit. Your boyfriend had decided to give you a small breather but you brought your face back to the tip of his cock as Levi began sucking on your clit.

You moaned, “Levi’s making me, uhnnnn, feel so good. I’ll need you to make sure, ah! Make sure the neighbours don’t hear us.” 

“I’m not too worried about that,” said Erwin with a mischievous look, “you do have two cocks to help you with that.” He smirked and you did the same. Carefully grabbing Levi’s penis, you plunged the engorged head into your mouth and swirled your tongue around the tip. You felt Levi’s mouth stop its motions on your pussy to let out a whispered expletive. You slowly ran your tongue on the underside of his cock and shimmied upwards towards the head. Erwin laced his fingers in your hair as you bobbed up and down on Levi’s cock. 

Sensing that your boyfriend wanted some attention, you released Levi’s penis and looked up at Erwin with your mouth open. The blond man knew immediately to place himself inside. This time though, you were familiar with the sensitive spots on this body and pulled away only to find yourself face to face with the tight sacs underneath. Your tongue traced the delicate line between the testicles, earning a low groan from your lover. Gently, you took one of his balls in your hot mouth and sucked. Using your lips to caress the length of Erwin’s shaft, you slowly made your way back to the head, which you flicked with the tip of your tongue. Just when Erwin was about to put himself back in your mouth, you smirked and flitted back to Levi’s cock. 

The roommate had begun sucking hard on your clit to the point where it was hard to focus on blowing him. The pleasure was so intense that you released Levi’s cock to let out a loud cry, only to be stopped by Erwin’s massive cock unceremoniously shoved in your mouth. You watched your boyfriend’s eyes close as the vibrations from your screams went down his shaft. When your orgasm had subsided, Erwin pulled you off the bed.

“Now kitten, I think it’s time we have our fun,” he demanded. You were happy to comply. Crawling to a space on the floor between the two men, you took their cocks in your hand and began pumping them quickly. Without stopping your hands, you bobbed your head along the length of Levi’s penis. The dark haired man groaned but you switched to sucking Erwin’s cock. 

“You like this, don’t you, kitten?” asked Erwin. “Do you want us to cum all over you?”

“Yes,” you replied as you switched back to Levi. Increasing your pace as you kept switching, you could feel both cocks pulsing in your hands. While you were sucking off Levi, you felt him push you off. Hot liquid sprang forth from his penis and dollops of his thick cum sprayed you in the face. You looked directly into his eyes as you licked a drop of it off your lip. Turning to Erwin, you pumped his shaft vigorously and was met with a stream of cum flying towards your breasts. You opened your mouth to engulf his ejaculating penis to drink the rest of his salty juices. 

Both men were breathing heavily but Erwin found the energy to lift you into his arms. 

“We’re not done with you yet, kitten,” your boyfriend growled. “Let’s take a shower. Levi, bring that box that’s in my nightstand drawer with you.”

[To be continued…]


	8. Hold Limit - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II of the Erwin/Reader/Levi threesome! Hope you enjoy it!

You closed your eyes in pleasure and leaned back on Erwin’s chest in the shower as Levi lathered you down, taking great care to get the soapy suds on your breasts. After twirling your nipples in his fingers, Levi stepped back to allow the water to rinse the suds off you. Erwin lowered his face down to the crook of your neck and nuzzled you. You turned to give his a small kiss on the cheek and your eyes met for a second as you shared a smile just between the two of you. 

“It’s almost sickeningly cute how the two of you are so fucking lovey-dovey while you’re having a threesome,” said Levi. 

Erwin chuckled and handed Levi a toy. “Well, that’s why you’re here. You can keep it real when things get too cutesy.” He turned you around to face him and captured your face in his hands. His lips took yours and you gladly threw your arms around his neck. You felt his hands wander downwards to lift up your ass, exposing your tender hole.

Behind you, you could hear Levi snapping the lid of the bottle of lube shut. You moaned a bit when you felt Levi’s fingers coat your back entrance with a bit of lube.

“Want more?” he whispered into your ear. You broke your kiss with Erwin to nod. The toy slowly slid inside. You felt Levi pump the fake shaft in and out of you as you continued to make out with your boyfriend. Compared to the sweet kisses from before, Erwin’s lips became demanding and hungry. Behind you, you could feel Levi’s feral stare as he continued playing with your ass with the toy. Erwin lowered his head to suckle at your breasts, leaving a trail of light bite marks on your neck. The sensations were about to drive you insane but you knew that you needed to conserve your energy for the main event. You didn’t want to be a blob of limbs when both men fucked you at the same time.

Before you went too far deep into your pleasure, you stopped Levi’s ministrations and beckoned both men to come out of the shower. You grabbed a towel and dried them both off, slowly running the fabric down their toned chests and grazing your fingers gently on their abs. When you reached the end of their torso, you laid a small kiss on their hardened cocks before gently wiping them dry. You saw Erwin’s eyes meet Levi’s and suddenly, the dark-haired man carried you to Erwin’s room and threw you on the bed.

“Let’s play a game,” said Erwin. He brought out of one of his neckties from the closet. “It’s called ‘Who's cock is it?’ “ You licked your lips and closed your eyes as you felt the necktie wrap itself around your head, blocking your vision. For a while, you felt two sets of hands roam your body, caressing your calves, circling your nipples. The light touches on your inner thigh began to move upwards and you felt something soft poke at your entrance. You instinctively reached down to guide the shaft inside of you but you felt your arms being gently pulled backwards and pinned on the bed. 

You moaned when you felt the cock enter your pussy. “Faster,” you demanded immediately. Your body was on fire and your nether regions ached to be fucked. Your partner increased his pace and in the cloud of pleasure, you focused on the member that was moving in and out of you. The cock was long but you knew that it didn’t quite have the girth that you were familiar with. You recalled the feeling of sucking both cocks. Erwin’s penis was slightly shorter than Levi’s but your boyfriend was so thick that your jaw ached when you sucked him off for too long. “Mhm, Levi,” you moaned. 

“That’s right,” he answered, as he thrust faster. You felt Levi grip your hips roughly only to slam into you. You cried out in pleasure with each hard stroke, only to be left wanting when he suddenly pulled out of you.

You cried out in frustration but you heard Erwin’s voice telling you, “Levi has to make sure that he can fuck your tight little ass later. Be patient, kitten.” This time, another cock filled you up and you felt yourself purr when you felt the familiar body between your legs. You felt a weight on your body and Erwin’s breath on your ear. 

“I told you I’d make you remember my touch,” he whispered and drove into you, fast and hard from the outset. He knew exactly what you needed. You reached out to hold him against you and your lips searched for his in the darkness. You felt his mouth nip at your top lip as your tongue searched for his. Just as you were about to relish in the comfort of Erwin’s body, you felt him lift you up with his cock still inside you. “Levi’s feeling a little neglected here. I think it’s about time he joined in the fun.” 

He gently lifted the tie from your eyes and you could see Levi behind Erwin, stroking his member as he coated it with lube. Erwin stood up with his cock still inside you and turned around and sat on the edge bed so you were straddling him. He put his arms around you and looked into your eyes. “Tell us to stop if we’re hurting you.” You gave him a peck on the lips and turned back to beckon Levi to come forward. The roommate lined himself to your back entrance and you felt his cock slide inside you.

“Ahhh,” you gasped, taking deep breaths. “I feel so filled up.” 

Even though all three of you were still, your body was already hot with need and pleasure. When Erwin and Levi began moving, you felt your mind go blank as their cocks pumped in and out of you in tandem. You heard Erwin chuckle through your involuntary screams. Your nails dug into his back as you felt both cocks hit a sweet spot inside of you. You had never felt a pleasure like this, so deep, so fulfilling. You thought you would go insane with ecstasy. 

“Look at you,” said Erwin, “being the centre of attention. You’re enjoying this aren’t you, my slutty little kitten?”

You could do nothing but moan and give a small nod in reply. He rewarded you with a deep kiss as he increased his pace, making you moan even louder.

“Oh my, you’re getting a bit noisy, aren’t you?” asked your boyfriend mischievously. He put his fingers in your mouth and you met them with your tongue, circling it around his digits. For a while, it felt like you were back in control but both men decided right then to start thrusting harder and you could barely get your vision to focus. 

“Look… at her,” said Levi between thrusts, “her eyes are glazed over. It’s almost fucking adorable.” 

“We should show her what she looks like,” said Erwin. You felt Levi pull himself out as he left the room. After a few brief moments, he came back with a full-length mirror from what you assumed was his room. Erwin covered your eyes. “We’ll let you look when Levi’s back inside you.” When you felt the comfortable warmth of Levi’s body behind you and his cock safely planted in your ass, Erwin took his hands away. 

You felt so sexy as your eyes met your reflection, seeing your face flushed from sex and two handsome men with magnificent cocks filling your most intimate orifices. Your eyes wandered to Levi’s reflection, his face sweaty and wearing an expression of pure concentration as held fistfuls of your ass and thrust into you vigorously. Erwin’s face in the mirror revealed a seemingly stoic face with half-lidded eyes. Both men had increased their pace and you could tell that they were close. You didn’t know that it was possible to get even more aroused than you already were but you felt your pussy moisten at the sight.

“Cover me…” you gasped, “cover me in your - ah!” You couldn’t finish your sentence as both men ravaged you hard, hitting you deep inside your core. Your vocal chords could only produce loud yells as each of them thrust so forcefully, you were sure you wouldn’t be able to walk properly the next day. It didn’t matter - you didn’t want them to stop. Working together, both men were driving into you with short hard thrusts. You weren't sure if your body was built to handle the white hot pleasure that was surging through every limb in your body. You felt your nether regions pulse as the most powerful orgasm racked your body and you let out a strangled scream. 

After a couple of thrusts, you felt a strange sensation as both cocks left your holes. Erwin got out from under you and laid you on the bed, face up. His rock hard cock hovered above you and let out a stream of hot cum on your breasts. In front of you, Levi had ripped off his condom and with a few last pumps from his hand, his dick twitched and dollops of white liquid fell on your stomach. Your fingers played with the liquid covering your torso. You were dazed, completely spent but you raised your arm towards Erwin. Sensing what you wanted, your boyfriend pulled you up so you could see your naked body in the mirror, dripping with cum. You ran a finger up your body to collect some of the liquid and licked it. A satisfying salty flavour burst on your tongue, proof of their pleasure.

Levi left the room and you heard the sound of the shower from the bathroom. Coming back for an instant, he thrust a warm wet towel and you and gave you a small kiss on your forehead. “I’d be up for this again, if you guys are,” he whispered. You gave him a peck on the cheek and nodded. 

When the roommate left, Erwin began wiping down the traces of their climax on your torso. He took his time, laying small kisses on your skin after he cleaned it. You giggled when he reached the ticklish spot on your waist. “Now, now, I’m trying to reclaim you as mine,” he said. 

“I’ve always been yours,” you replied, as he wiped the rest of you off slowly as you enjoyed just being with one another.

A few minutes later, a knock came from the door. “I ran a bath for you lovebirds. Get in there before it gets cold,” said Levi from the other side. 

With shaky steps, you walked towards the bathroom with Erwin and sank into the hot water after he had gotten in. For a while, the two of you sat in silence until Erwin began pouring water down your exposed back. It felt good but you decided to pull his arms around you.

Looking into his eyes, you whispered, “Hold me. I want to remember your touch all over again.” 

You closed your eyes and felt Erwin’s lips on your head as you sank in the feeling of being warm and safe in his arms.


	9. eReader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all the readers for your report so far! I love reading your comments and your enthusiasm for my story. This is my first story on AO3 and I didn't expect to have such a friendly response. 
> 
> In any case, here is the next installment of what's become a crazy Erwinxreader(xLevi) PWP. (I regret nothing.) I had fun writing this series though I think the next chapter will be the last. I quite enjoyed the routine of writing and posting every Monday (it does make this odious day feel a little better) and I have a few ideas floating around so stay tuned. But, in the meantime, enjoy this chapter!

You rubbed your eyes gently, relishing in the strange relief in the burning feeling behind your eyelids. You hated reading on screens and tablets but ebooks were cheaper and you wanted to shamelessly binge on a few cliche series that you found on the internet without hurting your wallet too badly. The writing wasn’t worth the money or the paper. Still, you wished there was some way to be more comfortable as you curled up in Erwin’s bed with your laptop. 

Your boyfriend was at work but he had given you the key to his apartment a few months ago when you house sat for a week while he and Levi were home to visit their respective families. Afterwards, Erwin simply let you keep the key. 

“It would be good to have a spare with a trustworthy person,” he claimed. You tackled him in a giant hug. 

At the moment, you were enjoying the peace and quiet of Erwin’s apartment, waiting for him to get home. You had planned on going to dinner together afterwards and you were excited at the prospect of having the apartment to yourselves afterwards, as Levi was back visiting his uncle. You had barely interacted with the shorter man since that erotic night but then again, Levi barely interacted with anyone as far as you knew. A small ping on your laptop broke your reverie.

“Speak of the devil,” you muttered. Levi had just sent you an instant message.

Levi: Hey brat, you at my place?

[F/N]: Yup. What’s up?

Levi: Can you check something for me? 

[F/N]: Sure.

You were greeting by another ping, this time, Levi was trying to video chat with you.

“Ok, what do you want?” you asked as Levi’s blank face appeared on your screen.

“Can you go into my room and find my social security card?” he asked. “I need to fill out some forms.”

“Oh wow, I can go steal all your personal information and impersonate you!” you teased.

Levi sent you a glare on the screen. “Don’t you dare.” You giggled. “Besides, you wouldn’t do that. Erwin trusts you so that’s a good sign.” 

“I am his girlfriend,” you replied smugly.

“Yes, but I’m pretty sure he likes you more than most of the brats he’s gone on dates with.” You blushed, trying to suppress the silly smile that was forming on your face.

You opened the door to his room and was greeted by a pristine neat space. Erwin’s roommate had a reputation for being a clean freak but you didn’t expect the room to look as if it came out of a cleaning commercial. Even after a week of disuse, the sparsely decorated room was free of dust. 

“The card’s in a box under the bed,” said Levi.

You put the laptop on the floor beside you and crawled to find the elusive box. A sudden knock came behind you and you hit your head on the bottom of the bed. You squealed in pain, rubbing the sore spot on your head.

“What going on?” asked Erwin, slightly confused at seeing your butt stick out from underneath Levi’s bed.

“[F/N]’s helping me find my cards and papers so I can fill out some paperwork,” replied Levi.

“You were probably enjoying a nice view of her ass while you were at it,” said Erwin flatly. 

Levi smirked. “I wouldn’t mind enjoying it in other ways too.”

You emerged from under the bed with the card and flashed it in front of the webcam. You saw Levi write down the set of numbers. Suddenly, Erwin lifted the laptop onto Levi’s bedside table and then proceeded to scoop you up in his arms and cuddle you on Levi’s bed. Coming home from work, he had on a grey suit and a crisp white shirt that you wanted to unbutton and muss up. Somehow you had a feeling that it was going to happen sooner than you anticipated.

“Did you enjoy being shared with Levi?” he asked. Embarrassed, you buried your face into his chest and nodded. He brushed your cheek with his thumb. “I’m all for making my princess happy. Though Levi needs to remember that you’re mine.” You glanced at the screen and you noticed that the stoic man did not end the call as he continued watching the pair of you from the other side of the screen. Erwin nuzzled your neck and slid his tongue over the crook of your neck up to the shell of your ear. As he nipped your earlobe, you took off his tie and pushed his jacket off and began working on the buttons of his shirt. His buttons were only half undone when he stopped you.

“Not so fast, kitten,” he teased, his voice dark and husky. “Let Daddy undress you first.”

You mewled in delight and straddled him as he removed your shirt and skirt. Erwin made sure that your back was facing the laptop camera, hiding the most enticing bits away from his dark-haired friend for now. You felt his hands deftly unclasp your bra and you grasped his head when he lowered himself to suck on your hard nipples. Dressed only in your panties, your boyfriend positioned you on his lap so that you were facing the webcam. Watching the little box on the screen, you could see Erwin spread your legs as his other hand lowered itself into your panties. 

His digits swirled around your sensitive nub and lowered to reach your core. Two curious fingers went deep inside you and you felt Erwin’s digits curl inside you, hitting the wall towards your stomach. You felt yourself move to increase the pressure on your g-spot. 

“Look at you, I’m not even doing anything and you’re enjoying yourself,” said Erwin. 

Flushed and completely aroused, your eyes were nearly closed in pleasure but you managed to take a peek at the screen. Levi was still there, though his pants were lowered and you could see him rubbing a half-hardened cock. The sight made you grind harder into Erwin’s hand. Your senses were going into overdrive as your boyfriend massaged your breast with his other hand and you could feel close to orgasm. Erwin, however, had other ideas. In one swift motion, he pulled his fingers out of you, leaving you highly aroused and frustrated. 

He brought his soaked hand in front of your face. “What a pretty mess you made, kitten.” You whimpered in response, hoping that he would fill you up again. “But the point today is to show Levi that you’re all mine.” He drank your sweet nectar off his hands and proceeded to put his fingers on the edge of your lips. You looked at him hungrily, showing him what you would do if other long hard objects were placed mouth. Coming off his lap, you both noticed a wet stain on his pants.

“What a dirty girl. You were so wet, you were dripping onto my pants.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll make it up to you,” you pleaded, looking innocently into Erwin’s eyes.

“Oh?” 

You crawled into the space between his legs and felt his hard cock through the fabric of his pants. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that to make it up to me, kitten.” 

You smiled and laid a gentle kiss on the fabric covering the hardened member and peered up towards your boyfriend while you slowly unzipped his pants. Erwin stood up and you pulled his pants and boxers off while he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and threw it on the ground. Placing his hands on the side of your head, he guided you towards his waiting cock. Your tongue slowly traced a line on the underside of his penis from the base of his shaft to the tip. You could hear Erwin moaning gently above you and you continued your slow teasing. As you moved upwards on the side his cock, your eyes happened upon the screen where you noticed that Levi was sliding his hand over his member at the same speed of your ministrations. Looking directly at him through the camera, you slid Erwin’s cock into your mouth, letting the tip prod the side of your cheek. You saw the dark-haired man’s look grow dark with lust as you continued your show, holding Erwin’s cock at the base and sliding your hand upwards and your hot mouth moved down to engulf his juicy meat. 

“Uhn, [F/N],” he groaned, as you began to move faster. You reached for his testicles with your other hand and rolled them gently in your palm. His balls were tight and you knew he was ready to come. You were not disappointed when a wave of salty flavour filled your mouth. You opened your mouth in surprise as a trail of cum dribbled from the side of your lips. Looking directly into Erwin’s eyes, you swallowed his hot load with a feral look in your eyes. He knew that you wanted more. In the meantime, you turned to the laptop and wiped the trail of cum with your finger and licked the remaining liquid off. On screen, you could see a smirk form on Levi's face.

Erwin picked up his tie from the floor. You looked into his icy blue orbs and found a dark dominant spirit within them. “That’s enough of you teasing Levi,” he muttered, an edge in his voice. “Your attention should be on me, kitten.” He threw you onto the bed and raised your arms over your head. You could feel your arousal growing as he tied your wrists together and bound them to Levi’s headboard while you were on your knees. You felt his fingers on your pussy, furiously moving against your clitoris as you muffled your screams of pleasure with Levi’s pillow. 

He gave your ass a hard smack. “Answer me, kitten,” he demanded. “Who’s your Daddy?” You opened your mouth to reply but Erwin increased his movements on your clit, making you arch your back and moan. “You naughty kitten, answer me!” You felt the sting of another smack on your cheeks but the minor pain was drowned out by the sensations of Erwin’s fingers. 

“Y- y…” You tried to answer but each time, your reply was cut short by loud moans and finally a loud yell as you came hard. 

After taking a few gasping breaths, Erwin asked you again. “Who’s your Daddy, sweet kitten?” You could feel his hard cock prod your entrance.

“You are,” you replied shakily.

“Good girl.” Without another word, Erwin plunged himself in you, thrusting hard into your core. You met him at every thrust until you felt him pound you at an unbelievably fast pace. He was close and you wanted to feel every bit of him.

“Erwin! Cum inside me!” You felt him release inside you, his weight suddenly on your back as his orgasm ripped through his body. His warmth was reassuring as you felt your knees go weak and your vision go white. You loved the strange slick feeling of his cock sliding out of you but somehow, you felt that a different mood in the air in this post-coitus daze. You glanced back. Erwin was taking deep breaths and slowly stroking his cock. Seeing your gaze, he laid a trail of kissed up your back. 

“I want to cum in all your holes tonight, kitten.” You were tired but you definitely wanted to do this with your boyfriend. You licked your lips and looked him in the eyes, showing that you wanted it too. 

“Ravage me, Daddy.”

“You’re going to have trouble walking tomorrow, kitten,” he replied.

You giggled, “If that happens, will you carry me everywhere?”

“Anything for my princess.” 

You pulled against your restraint and Erwin untied you, only to be greeting by a hug and a pair of hungry lips. Your gentle hands stroked his cock and you could feel the little monster coming alive in your hands. Erwin gave you a small kiss on the forehead and turned to the webcam.

“Thanks for preparing [F/N]’s little ass for me that night, Levi,” he said. “She’s always had a bit of trouble taking me in so I guess you were good training for her.”

The roommate smirked on the other side of the screen. “Anytime. I’d do it again if it’s necessary.” 

Erwin positioned you with your face in front of the laptop screen. “My little minx, driving all the boys crazy. Even the ones that aren’t here. Look at how hard Levi is still.”

Sure enough, Levi’s cock was still standing upright in his hand. Granted, he didn’t have the privilege of feeling your mouth or pussy but you felt that it was about time he came.

“Anything I can do to help you with that, Levi?” you asked. 

“Just take Erwin’s cock like the dirty slut that you are,” he replied. 

“Am I a slut, Daddy?” you asked coquettishly.

“I don’t know, do you like being one?”

“Yes!”

“Prove it, then, kitten.”

You spread your juices around your back hole. Your entire nether regions were wet from your previous activities and you guided Erwin into your pussy to coat his shaft with your wetness. When his cock came out shiny with your juices, you positioned him against your back entrance. Slowly, you felt him enter you. Looking at the screen, you saw a small window where Erwin was thrusting deep into your ass. Right beside it was a bigger screen where Levi was rubbing the head of his engorged penis, an angry flush covering his arousal. You couldn’t help but think how much you wanted to suck it if Levi were here. 

“Enjoying yourself?” asked Levi. You moaned in reply, unable to formulate a basic answer as you felt Erwin drove harder into you. 

“Can I - uh - help you - ah! Cum?” 

“Tell me what you’d do to me if I were there,” ordered the dark-haired man.

“I’d push you underneath ah... “ Erwin was listening to your conversation and you knew that he wanted to make this difficult for you.”I’d want you to fuck my pussy… I loved getting filled…”

At this point, Erwin was starting an all-out assault on your ass, pounding rapidly into your back entrance. “Levi’s not here, isn’t he?” he asked. “So who’s making you feel good now?”

“You ah!!! You are, Daddy!” With that, Erwin’s movements sped up and you felt your body explode with ecstasy, the image of Levi cumming onto his hand burning into your head. You felt your boyfriend twitch within you and he pulled out but you felt his warmth still inside you. You lay there, a sweaty heap on the bed, completely unable to move. 

“You better wash my sheets before I get back, you pervy lovebirds,” said Levi, wiping himself off with a tissue. 

“Will do, Levi,” answered Erwin. He put his face close to your ear and whispered, “I think we should dirty up all the other furniture in the apartment just to prank him.” You giggled though you gave him a suggestive look, showing that you approved of the idea. The two of you said your goodbyes to the stoic man on the screen and ended your video call. Too tired to move, you and Erwin cuddled on Levi’s bed.

“You know, we don’t ever have to have a threesome with Levi again if you don’t want to,” you stated. You loved how dominant Erwin was today but that both of you knew that it was a once in awhile sort of thing. You did enjoy being in charge half of the time. Besides, there was no point in hot threesomes if your relationship was going to fall apart from it.

“I don’t mind,” Erwin reassured. “I think the thrill of competition turns me on a bit.”

“I’m glad you had fun.”

“Though I wonder if we should’ve gone all out like that,” said Erwin. You cocked your head in confusion. “We only have three days to fuck on all the furniture before Levi comes back.”


	10. Library Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness! It was a long weekend and I decided to enjoy it to the fullest. It took me a while to think of how to end it but I'm happy with how it turned out. My final comments will be at the end of the chapter. For now, enjoy!

Sitting in a small corner of a study room, you took a deep breath to take in the spicy smell of the wooden walls, the books and the lingering scent the of the fireplace that was just turned off. You affectionately brushed your fingers on the spines of the books close to you, their hard covers bringing back all the memories of your fun work shifts. You were going to miss this place so much.

It was your last shift at the library. It had been a fun student job but it was time to graduate and leave it all behind. This job had given you so much, extra long loan periods (thanks to some rule bending), new friends and perhaps more significantly, your boyfriend for over a year. Surprisingly enough, you had found a job for the next year and you were going to move into his apartment soon. You shivered from excitement when you recalled that he and Levi promised a good surprise for when you move in. For now, you had to wait.

You flicked off the lights and exited, making sure that all the tables and desks were free of books. Security had done its sweep for closing time and you just had to prep the library for the next day. Your co-worker had left early that day, leaving you the keys to lock everything up. The sweep was done and all that was left was to organize the front desk and lock everything up. When you arrived on the main floor, you noticed a familiar figure outside the front doors.

“Erwin!” you exclaimed, as you opened the door for him. “Come in, I’m almost done anyways.” 

Despite his busy schedule, Erwin had always made a point to walk you back to his or your place after closing shifts. Even though this was your last shift ever, it was no exception. He put his hand on the small of your back and walked to you the front desk. You went behind the counter to start counting the cash box. Erwin stood on the other side, watching you intently. 

“Even though I’m graduating like you are, I still find it sad that I’ll never see you behind the counter at the library.” 

You reached across the desk and and brushed your fingers against his face. “Well, we’ll try to make a nice library at our place when we can afford it and maybe you can set something up there,” you suggested. He laughed and kissed the palm of your hand. 

You counted the last coin and recorded it into the logbook. You took a deep breath. All of this was over, wasn’t it?

“[F/N]?” Erwin broke you out of your reverie. “Can I stand behind the desk? Just this once?” 

Seeing no harm in his request, you waved him through the small door that led behind the desk. You put away the cash box and logbook and locked them away. You shivered slightly when you felt Erwin come up behind you and snake his arms around your waist. 

“I’m so glad you worked here,” he said. Turning around, you gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

“I’m so glad you ‘lost’ a book,” you replied. Erwin kissed you back, his lips probing yours deeply as you felt your back hit the counter. Your mind filled with so many memories of this place. The jokes between yourself and your co-workers, the crazy but hilarious patrons, your quiet study sessions with Erwin… you had so many lovely stories about this place. You felt the kisses becoming more heated as Erwin ground his hips into you. You could feel something hard rubbing against your leg. Reaching down instinctively, you finally realized what it was. 

“We should make one last memory here,” said Erwin, suggestively. 

You blushed and tried to protest.

“It’s your last shift and no one’s going to be here until morning.” He was right. Security was gone and once you locked up and activated the alarm system, no one was going to come into the library until they opened it. Erwin smirked when he saw the realization bloom across your face. His hand reached under your skirt and dipped into your panties. “Now, how do I make my little kitten wet?”

He nipped your neck and began to undo the buttons on your shirt, leaving a trail of kisses on each section of newly exposed skin. He buried his head in your breasts and used his teeth to move the fabric of your bra. The cool air felt good against your nipples and you gasped when you felt his hot mouth engulf the pert bud. Erwin wasted no time and sucked on your nipple, the pressure increasing slowly, making you moan. 

“Oh kitten, I’ve wanted to do this to you so bad,” he whispered, his voice husky. Erwin lifted you up onto the counter and slid your panties off, pushing your legs wide open. His head disappeared into the folds of your skirt but soon enough you felt his tongue brush against your wet hole and move up to your clit. His tongue was making deep strokes against the little bundle of nerves and you could feel your arousal grow with every stroke.

“I’m going… to drip onto the counter,” you gasped.

“We’re just going to have to plug that pussy of yours,” he replied. 

Erwin undid the button to his pants and pulled out his cock. Your mouth watered slightly as you took in the sight of his long, thick cock, hardened by his fantasies of you. Taking you off the counter, he turned you around and leaned you forward against it. With one smooth movement, he filled you up and began pumping hard and fast into you. You bit back your moans to not arouse any suspicion. You felt Erwin lean into your ear.

“Look at my sweet little kitten, trying her best to hold back her screams,” he whispered. He made a point to thrust into you harder and a strangled cry came out of your throat. He knew that being fucked from the back was your favourite sex position and his cock was driving you wild. 

“Oh Erwin,” you moaned his name as a particularly hard thrust drove you over the edge. 

“[F/N]!” You felt Erwin’s cock twitch inside you. Sweaty but still buzzed from your risque bout of sex at work, you quickly dressed yourselves and cleaned off the front desk. Before leaving the desk for the final time, Erwin pulled you back for a long kiss. 

“I’m so glad that I met you,” he said, the lust gone from his voice, his face full of nothing but his shining affection for you. “I love you.” 

You gazed into his eyes, simply enjoying the moment. It had been an incredible year. You never would’ve thought that underneath the calm handsome face of Erwin Smith was a man who could be your steadying presence and yet excite you in ways you never thought imaginable. You had found someone who was willing to explore some of your deepest darkest secrets and act on your greatest fantasies. Even without the library in your life anymore, you hoped that you would continue to make wonderful memories of this man. 

“I love you too,” you replied, taking his hand in yours and walking out of the library for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me to the end! I enjoyed writing this series and let me know if you enjoyed reading it! I've been contemplating a few stories for my next works so stay tuned! Finally, thank you so much for your support throughout this series. Reading your comments and getting your kudos really made me very happy.


End file.
